


Sing To Me..?

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Tower And A School In New York [13]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, cause really its Deadpool, its so short i'm sorry, noone actually dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has one final wish, for Spiderman to sing to him. Spiderman isn't taking any of his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing To Me..?

The explosion had been too big. Deadpool wasn't with him. Spiderman started to panic. He ran back to where he had left Deadpool near the crumpled building. He pulled his mask off as he ran. "Wade! Deadpool! Where are you?!" Spiderman shouted his voice breaking.

"Peter," croaked out a man in red who was lying underneath a pile of rubble. "Baby boy, I'm over here."

Spiderman ran over to the man, shoving rubble off of his half charred body. He yanked off his mask; tears were streaming down his face. Spiderman knelt, cradling Deadpool’s head in his hands. "You'll be okay Wade right? You can recover from this. Can’t you?”

"Spidey… can you sing to me?” Deadpool asked coughing.

"What?" Spiderman asked between sobs.

"It's my dying wish, Petey, please sing to me." Deadpool said his voice scratchy.

Spiderman glanced down at Deadpool’s body; it was already almost completely grown back. “Deadpool, you are physically incapable of dying.”

"But Petey!" Deadpool said his hand reaching out toward Spiderman.

“Fuck off, Wade,” Spiderman deadpanned as he stood up and brushed dust off of the knees of his suit.

"Baby boy!"

"Come on Deadpool we have people to save," Spiderman said walking off and tugging his mask back on.

"Peter, really?!" Deadpool wined as he raced after the younger guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this was my first Spideypool fic so I have a question. When do you think the narration should call Spiderman Spiderman or Peter Parker? Same question for Wade/Deadpool. Thanks guys!


End file.
